Something More Than A Happily Ever After
by homovill
Summary: *GAY STORY* This Is Part 2 To My Story 'Something More Than A Bromance'. Find Out How It All Ends!
1. Chapter 1

"You Had Another Dream That You And Jake Ranaway Together?" Travis Asked Ryder As They Sat In Their Cabin  
"Yeah,I Swear It Felt So Real. I Thought For Sure It Was" Ryder Looked Down At The Floor  
"Don't Worry I'm Sure You'll Get Outta Here Soon Enough" Matthew Lied  
"Thanks,But You Don't Gotta Lie To Make Me Feel Better" Ryder Forced A Smile  
"Matty Lying Won't Help!" Jordan Replied  
"Yo, I Was Just Trying To Be Nice" Matthew Shot Back  
"Guys,Guys Come On,Do You Want Billy To Hear Us?!" Travis Warned  
"Have You Seen Any Of The Other Guys Around Here?" Ryder Asked  
"I've Seen A Few Guys In Cabin 12 Across The Camp Ground,But They Mostly Keep To Themselves" Matthew Answered  
"Yeah Probably Cause Billy Is Raping Us All" Travis Muttered

Ryder Had Been There For Nearly A Month And Had Lost All Hope Of His Parents Deciding They Made A Mistake And Come Take Him Home. He Was So Pissed At His Mother For Opening Her Mouth About What She'd Witnessed,Letting His Father Just Throw Him Away To Be Forgotten. But Remembering Jake...That Kept Him Holding On, Even If The Last Memory He Had Was Of Him Standing There As Ryder Was Driven Off Looking Out The Car Window Crying. _'I Should've Just Ranaway That Night'_ He Thought Over And Over So Many Times. But If He Had To Be In This Hellhole Of A Camp At Least He Had Made Some Friends. It Wasn't All Bad Either,Billy Did Let Them Go Out On The River With A Row Boat A Few Times,Rope Swing, And Even Had Campfires A Time Or Two But All That Fun Never Added To The Horror Later When He'd Sneak In And Fuck Them.  
Ryder's Day Began Every Morning At 5am. Billy Would Fire A Gun In The Air Outside The Cabins Till Every Young Man Was Outfront,Dressed And Accounted For. He Then Made Them Take A Ten Mile Jog,Afterwards He'd Make Them Hit The Showers And Stand There And Watch As They Soaped Up. Sometimes Billy Even Walked Over And Made One Of The Guys Suck Him Off Right There As The Rest Were Showering. After The Showers Billy Gathered Them In The Mess Hall For Breakfast,Which Was Usually Something Like Poptarts And Milk,Then They Had To Retreat To Their Cabins,Where Most Napped Till Lunch The Activites Would Differ Each Day,They Could Go Hiking,Swimming,Workout Or Go Out In The Boats. Ryder Had Thought Many Times To Just Take Off In The Boat But The Lake Didn't Really Go Anywhere,It Was Like A Big Pond Right There In The Boot Camp. Billy Was The Only One In Charge,He'd Have To Be To Get Away With What He Was Doing. So Anyone Could've Just Tried To Run If They Wanted But The Place Was Out In The Middle Of Nowhere And Everyone Was Afraid So They Dare Not Try It. They Just Went With It And Gave Him Whatever He Wanted...Even Their Bodies.  
But Not Ryder,He Fought Him Everytime He'd Try Anything. Eventually Billy Got His Way And Ryder Was Tied Up With His Ass In The Air While Billy Slid His Big Black Cock Up Between Ryder's Muscular Ass Cheeks. "Yeah Take My Cock You Faggot!" He Yelled "You're Fucking Me,So Doesn't That Make You A Faggot Too!" Ryder Snapped Back. "Shut Up!" Billy Smacked The Back Of Ryders Head Then Began Fucking Him Harder. It Didn't Take Him Long To Cum All Over Ryders Back,It Never Took Him Long To Fuck Ryder. The Others Told Him It Was Probably Cause He Didn't Surrender So Easily Like They All Did,It Must Turn Him On That He'd Struggle.

It Was Just After Lunch And Ryder Had Been In His Cabin When Jordan Came Brusting In  
"Billy Just Fucked Another One" He Shook His Head "His Name Is Jason"  
"He Fucks Us All,It's Not Really Breaking News" Matthew Replied  
"How Is He Getting Away With This?" Ryder Asked  
"Well How Would We Tell Anyone? Billy Doesn't Let Us Call Or Write Anyone. Theres No Computers Here..." Matthew Stated  
"Everyones Probably Too Scared To Report Him" Travis Shuggested  
"That's Bullshit!" Ryder Said "Total Bullshit,It's Not Fair"  
"For What It's Worth The Guys Name Was Jason" Jordan Lowered His Voice  
"We Gotta Do Something...We Gotta Stop Him" Ryder Said  
"If It Were That Easy Don't You Think We'd Have Done It By Now And Be Outta This Fucking Place?" Matthew Replied  
Ryder Sat There Shaking His Head "How Long Has He Been Doing This?"  
"I Heard That Corrections For Men Camp Has Only Been Open A Few Years...So Couldn't Have Been Long"  
"When I Get Out Of Here I'm Calling The Cops On His Sick Twisted Ass!" Ryder Threatened

Jake Walked Into McKinley High Without His Backpack And Ran Into Blaine In The Halls.  
"Any Word From Ryder Yet?" Blaine Asked Him  
"None"  
"What Happened To You Going To Bust Him Out?" Blaine Asked While Walking  
"I Didn't Know How Long It Would Take Or Even Where The Boot Camp Was In Monore County,My Mom Wouldn't Let Me Take Off School. I Have To Get An Education" He Mocked.  
"How Do You Think Ryder Is?"  
"I Don- I Wish I Knew..."  
"Where's Your Backpack?" Blaine Noticed He Didn't Have One As They Entered Class  
"I Don't Know" Jake Replied With No Feeling  
"You Can't Fail Jake,Ryder Would Want You To Succeed"  
"How Do You Know What Ryder Would Want Huh?" Jake Snapped  
Blaine Was Quiet A Moment Then Replied "He Is My Friend You Know,I Do Know Him Like That"  
Jake Didn't Reply  
"Besides Me And Sam Had Alot Of Good Ideas On How To Sneak Ryder Out Remember" Blaine Reminded  
"I Didn't Say You Didn't"  
"I Don't Understand Why You Just Want To Give Up On Ryder"  
"I Don't! I Love Him,You Think It's Easy For Me To Sit Here Each Day Knowing I Can't Be With Him? It Tears Me Up Inside Longing For Him All The Time"  
"Well Then We Can Still Go Ahead With The Plans" Blaine Insisted  
"I Am Going To Eventually,I Just Can't Yet. Besides How Would We Get There Cause My Mom Ain't Gonna Let Me Borrow Her Van To Break A Friend Outta Juvie"  
"True...Umm I'm Sure I'll Think Of Something" Blaine Smiled Then Walked Off.

Jordan Walked Into The Shower Cabin And Turned On A Shower. He Began To Undress When He Heard The Door Open And Close  
"Hello?" He Called But No One Replied. He Listened A Moment Longer Then He Continued With His Shower. He Heard Another Noise  
"Is Someone There?" He Yelled. This Time A Figure Emgered There In The Doorway Of The Shower Cabin,Once Jordan Moved His Head Away From The Showerhead He Could See It Was Billy.  
"What Do You Want" Jordan Said Not Asking A Question  
"Shouldn't You Be Calling Me Sir?!" Billy Yelled  
"How About Asshole Instead?" Jordan Smirked  
"Dirty Mouth Huh,I Got Something For That Dirty Little Hole Of Yours!" Billy Smirked Back. Jordans Smirk Faded And He Quickly Ended His Shower.  
"What's Your Hurry Boy?" Billy Drew Closer "That's A Nice Tight Bubble Butt You Got,It Would Look Better With A Little Chocolate Between Those Cheeks"  
"Leave Me Alone Billy" Jordan Turned Off The Water And Backed Up Into The Tiled Wall  
"Turn Around,I Like The Rear View"  
"Don't Come Near Me Billy! I Mean It!" Jordan Warned  
"Oh Jordan,You Know What's Coming So Just Relax And Enjoy Having That Fine Ass Of Your Stretched!"  
Billy Grabbed Him And Shoved Him To The Floor With His Ass Up In The Air. He Had His Hand On The Back Of His Neck While He Stuck His Cock In His Little Hole.  
"Ahh,Billy Get The Fuck Off Me You Dickhead!" Jordan Yelled But Wasn't Much Use Cause Billy Was Taking What He Wanted  
Jordan Put Up A Fight But It Wasn't Enough. Ryder Heard The Yelling From His Cabin And Ran To The Shower Cabin,Grabbing Travis And Matthew On The Way.  
When They Got There It Was Too Late. Billy Was Zipping His Pants And Jordan Was On The Shower Floor Naked And Not Moving.  
"You're Too Late" Billy Smirked  
Ryder Looked Down At Jordan. Blood Began To Seep Out Of His Motionless Body  
"What Did You Do?!" Matthew Yelled  
"Go Back To Your Cabin!" Billy Said  
Travis Stared In Horror As The Blood Mixed With The Shower Water And Flowed Down The Drain  
"Why?...WHY!" Travis Yelled In Shock  
"Go Back To Your Fucking Cabin!" Billy Shouted As He Raised The Bloody Baton He Used To Beat Him  
"No!" Ryder Shouted Back "Not This Time. You Can't Keep Doing This To Us Billy! You're Not Gonna Get Away With This!"  
"Jordan! Jordan?!" Travis Screamed As He Ran Over To Him,Shaking Him,But He Still Did Not Stirr "Hes...Hes Dead" He Whispered  
"Are You Sure?" Matthew Asked  
"Hes Lost Alot Of Blood And Hes Not Breathing" Travis Reported  
"Get Up And Get Away From Him!" Billy Demanded  
Travis Stood And Rejoined Ryder And Matthew.  
"Now Go Back To Your Cabin Or You'll Have A Nasty Accident Too!" Billy Warned  
They Had No Choice But To Leave Jordan There And Return To Their Cabin. But The Whole Time They Couldn't Get Jordan's Body Outta Their Minds. They Spoke In Whispers Once Inside.  
"He...He Was Just Here. I Can't Believe Hes Gone" Travis Cried  
Matthew Went Over To Comfort Him "He Won't Get Away With It"  
"Has He Killed Anyone Before?" Ryder Asked  
"I Don't Know" Matthew Replied "But Not In The Three Months I've Been Here,No"  
"Hes Gone...Just Gone" Travis Mumbled While Looking Over At Jordan's Empty Bed And His Belongings Surrounding It  
Ryder Walked Over Joining Matthew And Travis "Look At Me,Listen,Billy Is Not Gonna Get Away With This,Alright?"  
"You Keep Saying That But What Can We Do...NOTHING! We Can't Do Anything About It. He Will Just Keep Raping And Now Killing Us. Our Parents Are Saving Us Anytime Soon. Maybe They Knew He Did This To The Campers And Wanted Us Dead" Travis Rambled On.  
He Did Make A Good Point,What If All Their Parents Already Knew What Billy Was Planning. Did Their Parents Want Them All Wiped Off The Face Of The Earth? Was That Their Way Of Being 'Fixed' ?  
"Don't Worry...I Know What We're Gonna Do" Ryder Grinned  
Travis Looked Up And Stared At Him Through All From His Tears "What?"  
"We Are Going To Kill Billy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder Looked Out The Window,Watching The Shower Cabin. He Wanted To See What Billy Was Gonna Do. Would He Call The Police And Say Theres Been A 'Accident'? Or Maybe A Buddy To Get Rid Of The Body?  
"What Are You Doing Ryder?" Travis Asked Still Shaken Up  
"I'm Keeping My Eye On The Shower Cabin,I Gotta See Whats Going On"  
"He's Probably Cutting Up Jordans Body...Thats Whats Going On" Matthew Said  
"Dont Please" Travis Begged Covering His Ears  
Ryder Saw The Lights To The Shower Cabin Shut Off Then Billy Walked Out Not Carrying Anything.  
"Alright,I'm Gonna Sneak Over And See What He Did To Jordans Body"  
"Are You Insane" Travis' Head Shot Up "He Just Killed Him,What Do You Think He'll Do If He Finds You After Lights Out?"  
"You Mean Us" Ryder Corrected  
"Us? Who Said I Was Going With You? I Feel For Jordan And All But I Ain't About To Get My Sexy Gay Ass Killed" Matthew Said  
"Jordan Was Our Friend...He Was One Of Us,We Gotta Know What Happened. Come On" Ryder Urged  
"Ugh...Fine But Make It Quick!"

Matthew Grabbed A Flashlight,Made Sure That It Worked,Then They Peeked Out The Door And When The Coast Was Clear They Tore Off To The Shower Cabin. Travis Put Up A Fight At First About Tagging Along But He Gave In Eventually,Thinking He Had To See Exactly What Happened. As They Entered The Cabin,Matthew Turned The Flashlight On. There Was Jordans Body Covered With A White Sheet.  
"He Didn't Even Move Him,He Just..Just Left Him Lay There!" Matthew Exclaimed  
"Hold The Light Steady" Ryder Instructed As He Lifted The Sheet "Okay,The Backside Of Jordan's Head Is Smashed In, Oh My God!"  
"Billy Fucked Him Then Beat Him?" Travis Asked  
"He Might Have Been Doing It At The Same Time" Matthew Replied  
"I Don't Understand Why Kill Him? He Has Been Doing This To Us All For Months And Has Never Done Something Like This?"  
Travis Took A Deep Breath "Maybe Jordan Finally Had Had Enough And Fought Back"  
"He Can't Get Away With This,Jordan's Parents Will Eventually Wonder Where He Is" Ryder Said Standing Up  
"I'm Sure Billy Would Just Lie And Say He Ran Off Or Something" Matthew Replied  
Ryder Shook His Head As He Looked Down At Jordans Body "I Remember In My Dream,He Was With Us When We Busted Outta Here"  
Matthew Put His Hand On His Shoulder "We Won't Let Billy Get Away With This. You Know That" He Forced A Smile  
They Took One Last Look At Jordan,Covered Him Back Up And Painstakingly Left Him There Again. What Could They Do? If They'd Have Moved Him Billy Would Surely Find Out And Finger Them As The Perpetrators.

After Reaching Their Cabin They Gathered At Ryders Bed.  
"I Feel So...Helpless" Matthew Was The First To Speak  
"What Could You Have Done? If You'd Have Been There Maybe Billy Would've Killed You Too" Travis Replied  
Ryder Was Quietly Thinking About His Dream,He'd Had It Over And Over So He'd Memorized It As If It Had Been A Real Memory. He Wanted To Act On It And Break Into Billy's Office,He Had To Have Jordan's Contact Information There And He Knew Billy Had A Phone.  
"We Have To Break Into The Office" He Said Aloud  
Matthew And Travis Stopped Talking And Both Looked At Him  
"Are You Serious,What For?" Travis Asked  
"We Gotta Find Jordans Parents Number,Call Them,Let Them Know What Happened...Or Call The Cops. We Gotta Do Something"  
"I Thought You Wanted To Kill Billy?" Travis Questioned  
"Maybe We Can Get Him Arrested And Sent To Prison For Life,Sounds Better Than Giving Him The Easy Way Out. So What Do Ya Say,To The Office?" Ryder Said  
Matthew Stood And Slowly Walked Away From Them "Actually Thats Not A Bad Idea" He Shook His Finger In The Air "I've Seen A Phone In There,Billy Had One"  
"Great!" Ryder Exclaimed. Then Looked At Travis "How About You,Are You In?"  
"He Will Not Get Away With This Any Longer,Lets Take This Fucker Down!" Travis Smiled

Armed With Only Matthew's Flashlight The Three Boys Ducked Out Into The Night Again. They Could Hear Billy A Few Cabins Down From The Office. Ryder Was Infront With The Flashlight Then Matthew And Travis. Travis Had Ahold Of The Back Of Matthew's Shirt As They Tiptoed Through The Grass Towards The Office.  
"Stop Pulling So Hard On My Shirt Man" Matthew Whispered  
"Sorry I Can Barely See,Your All Hogging The Light" Travis Whispered Back  
Matthew Stopped Suddenly  
"Hey! I Said I Was Sorry" Travis Whispered. But Matthew Had Stopped Because Ryder Had Also Stopped Infront Of Him  
"What Is It?" Matthew Asked  
"I Thought I Heard Someone Walking Over There" Ryder Pointed  
They Stayed Put A Few Moments And Just Listened...Nope Nobody, So They Kept Making Their Way To The Office Cabin.  
When They Reached It Ryder Turned The Knob In The Off Chance It'd Be Open. But Naturally It Had Been Locked And He Grunted  
"What Is It?" Travis Asked  
"It's Locked" Ryder Wined  
"You Didn't Actually Expect It To Be Open Did You?" Travis Shook His Head Smiling  
Matthew Chuckled A Bit With His Hand Over His Mouth To Stop The Sound.  
"Well We Gotta Get In There!" Ryder Said  
Just Then Billy Could Be Heard Walking Down Through The Camp. They Stood In Silence As He Made His Way To The Shower Cabin Again.  
"Hes Probably Going To Hid Jordan" Matthew Observed Then He Said  
"Ryder,Let Me Have My Flashlight A Moment" Ryder Handed It To Him Then Looked Around And Smashed The Glass Door With The Flashlight  
"What The Hell Are You Doing!" Travis Whispered Loudly  
"Yeah, You Want Everyone To Hear Us!" Ryder Added  
"No,Not That...Hes Gonna Break His Flashlight!" Travis Joked Trying To Lighten The Moment

After They Were Inside They Quickly Made Their Way To The Cabinet In The Corner.  
"Um What Was Jordan's Last Name?" Ryder Asked  
"I-I Don't Know,I Don't Remember Him Ever Telling Us" Matthew Answered  
"Just Look At All The Folders,There Can't Be THAT Many" Travis Said  
"Dude,This Place Has Been Opened Awhile I'm Sure He Has Everyone On Record" Ryder Replied  
When Ryder Rummaged Through The Cabinet There Were Only A Few Folders.  
Ryder Lynn,Matthew Carter,Jordan Daniels,Travis McCallister And Jason Mayfield  
"Whoa,Wait A Minute. If This Place Has Been Open For Years Why Are We The Only Folders On Record Here?" Matthew Asked  
"Maybe It's Just For This Year. We Are The Only Ones Who Were Sent Here This Year" Travis Suggested  
"I Highly Doubt That He Wouldn't Have Records Of Everyone Else. There Are No Other Folders In Here" Ryder Searched  
"Look At This!" Travis Pointed Out "In Jordan's Folder It Says 'Deceased Successful' What Does That Mean?"  
"Has He Been Meaning To Kill Us All?" Matthew Looked At Ryder  
"So That Means I Was Right! Our Parents Didn't Send Us Here To Toughen Us Up,But To Be Wiped Off The Planet!" Travis Gasp  
"Well Well Well" Billy Walked In "What Have We Here. Some Nosey Little Faggots Without My Cock In Their Mouths!" He Grinned  
Ryder Had Found The Phone,Dialed Jake's Number As Quickly As He Could. It Rang Once Then Billy Lunched Towards Them  
Jake Answered And Ryder Yelled "Jake Help Me!" Then The Line Dropped. Jake Listened Then Shouted "Ryder? Ryder!"

"You Think You Are The First To Challenge Me? HA! I've Been At This Awhile Ladies I Know Your Every Move!" Billy Shouted As He Grabbed Ryder By The Wrist  
"Guess You Already Know The Outcome Huh?" He Added  
"You Think You Have All The Power Don't Ya?!" Ryder Struggled As Billy Held Him "But I Also Know Something You Don't!" Ryder Smashed Billy In The Face With Matthew's Flashlight. Billy Let Out A Cry And Let Go Of Ryder  
"I Am Not Going To Die Here!" Ryder Shouted As He Kicked Him While He Held His Head On The Ground, Soon Travis And Matthew Joined Him.  
Something White Caught Travis' Eye,It Was Hanging On The Wall,It Was Rope. "I Got An Idea" He Smiled Walking Over To Get It. "Let's Tie Him Up!"  
Billy Struggled As They Circled The Rope Around Him.  
"Make Sure To Tie The Knots Tight" Ryder Reminded  
"Oh Don't Worry I Was In The Boys Scouts" Travis Smiled  
Ryder And Matthew Looked At Him  
"What? It Was To Meet Hot Guys In Uniforms" He Smirked  
They Laughed Shaking Their Heads And Continued To Hogtie Billy.  
"We Should Fuck Him For Putting Us Through All This Hell!" Travis Suggested  
"Yeah Give Him A Taste Of His Own Fucking Medicine" Matthew Smiled  
"He Definitely Would Deserve It" Ryder Smiled Devilishly  
"Don't You Even Think About It!" Billy Yelled As Ryder Pulled His Pants Down "You Hear Me You Fucking Queers!"  
"Oh Yeah Baby Talk Dirty To Me!" Travis Said To Billy Getting Close To His Face  
"Maybe We Should Smash In The Back Of His Head And Make Him Feel What He Did To Jordan Too!" Ryder Threatened  
They Had Billy Tied Up Bent Over A Table With His Legs Spread Apart.  
"Should We Stick Something In His Mouth?" Matthew Asked  
"Ooh You're Naughty" Travis Smirked  
Matthew Laughed "I Meant To Gag Him..."  
"Me Too" Travis Smirked Again  
"Nah I Wanna Hear Him Begging Us For Mercy!" Ryder Looked At Billy Coldly  
Billy Was Yelling Around And Trying To Loosen His Restraints.  
"Who Wants The First Crack?" Ryder Laughed  
"He Does Have A Nice Ass...But I'm More Of A Bottom. Wanna Fuck Me Instead Ryder?" Travis Teased  
Ryder Didn't Reply He Just Looked At Him Weird  
"I Was Just Kidding,Damn,Am I That Terrible?!" Travis Replied  
"No,It Just Took Me By Surprise" Ryder Admitted  
"Are We Gonna Fuck Him Or Not?!" Matthew Shouted  
"NO! NO You're Not!" Billy Shouted In Protest  
"Are We Rethinking That Gag Idea Yet?" Ryder Asked  
Matthew Dropped His Pants,Slid His Cock Outta His Boxers And Spit On Billys Hole  
"No...Don't Do This You Fuckers!" Billy Wiggled  
"Ah I Love When They Tease Ya And Dangle Their Ass Like That" Matthew Said Sarcastically Then He Jammed His Cock In Billys Warm Hole  
"AHHH! No You Fuckers! Stop! Stop It! Ah When I Get Free I'm Gonna Fuckin' Kill You All!" Billy Yelled And Threatened  
"Yea,Yea Just Lay There And Take It You Fucking Bitch!" Ryder Said As Matthew Pounded Away  
Travis And Ryder Stood There As Matthew Fucked Billy And Was Getting In Billys Face Yelling Spitting Even Hitting Him As He Got The Punishment He Deserved.  
One By One They Each Fucked Billy,Slamming Their White Cocks In And Outta His Black Ass. Ryder Would Pull His All The Way Out Then Shove It Back In Hard And Just Jackhammer That Ass As Billy Moaned And Hollered. When One Was Fucking Him The Others Would Stand There Jerking Off To Keep Their Dicks Hard,And Taunt Billy,Even Smacking Him In The Face With Their Dicks Too. Matthew Thought About Sticking His Cock In Billys Mouth And Making Him Suck It But Billy Would Probably Bite It To Make Them All Stop,So He Didn't. As They All Slammed Their Cocks Into Billys Hole Their Climaxes Drew Closer And Closer. Matthew Shot On Billys Back,Ryder Shot On Billys Back And Travis,Who Was In Billys Ass,Pulled Out And Shot All Over His Ass. Yes, Billy Was A Sticky Mess.

As The Guys Were Getting Dressed They Were Talking About Just Leaving Billy There That Way. But All The Wiggling,Pulling On His Restraints And The Guys Plowing Into Him Loosend Him. He Got Free And Was Up Coming Towards The First One That Was Nearest,That Was Matthew. Ryder Pushed Him Away From Matthew And He Stumbled Back,As They Hurried To Run Out The Office Door He Charged Again With His Baton. He Hit Travis In The Back Of The Head Making Him Fall To The Floor. Once Billy Got Him There He Just Kept Wacking Him Until Travis Stopped Moving And Eventually Breathing. Ryder And Matthew Looked Back And Tried To Go Back But The Damage Was Already Done,They Had To Run,They Had To Get Away.  
As They Ran Ryder Suddenly Stopped. Matthew Looked At Him Stopped Too Saying  
"Come On Man Now Is Our Chance,Dude Run!"  
"No,No More Being Afraid Of Him...We Gotta Finish This!" Ryder Spoke Calmly  
"We Can Just Get Away From This Place And We Will Never See Him Again" Matthew Replied  
"If We Run Now,I'd Always Feel That He Was Out There Somewhere Trying To Track Me Down To Finish The , .Now!" Ryder Said  
He Made Matthew Stand Out In The Middle Of The Camp As Bait,Yelling For Billy To Come Get Him. Billy Took The Bait And His Naked Ass Charged After Matthew Full Steam. But Before He Could Connect Ryder Emerged And Smashed Billy Square In The Face With A Brick He Found Behind One Of The Cabins. He Laid There On The Ground Motionless. "Motherfuck I Was So Scared!" Matthew Yelled "I Swear I Was Gonna Piss Myself!" Ryder Kneeled Down And Examined Billy. His Nose Was Smashed In And He Wasn't Breathing  
"Good Enough For Me" Ryder Whispered.  
"I Wanna Check On Travis" Matthew Insisted  
"Of Course. Let's Go" Ryder Replied Standing Up Then Patting Him On The Back

They Rushed Back To The Office To Find Travis Still On The Floor By The Door,Yeah He Was Dead.  
"Oh My God, I Hope Billy Rots In Hell!" Matthew Screamed As He Bent Down And Held Travis' Hand And Kissed It  
"Did-Did You Love Him?" Ryder Asked Shocked  
"Yeah" Matthew Cried  
"I Had No Idea"  
Matthew Took A Breath "Neither Did He...And Now He Never Will" He Began Crying Again  
As Ryder Was Giving Matthew Some Time To Grieve He Heard A Noise Coming From One Of The Nearby Cabins. He Walked Closer And Still Heard It So He Walked Inside.  
"Please Don't Hurt Me!" He Heard A Male Voice Say  
Ryder Flicked The Light On And There Was A Dirty Blonde Boy Naked And Tied To The Bed.  
"Who Are You?" He Asked  
"Relax I'm Here To Help" Ryder Stated  
The Boy Started To Cry Tears Of Joy.  
"So Whats Your Name?" Ryder Asked  
"Jason" He Replied  
"Oh You're Jason Mayfield?" Ryder Asked  
"Yeah...How'd You Know?"  
"I Saw Your Name On A Folder In The Office"  
"Are You Working With Billy?" Jason Asked Backing Away From Him Slowly  
"No. But I Did Just Kill Him" Ryder Smiled "Put Some Clothes On And You Can See For Yourself"  
As Jason Was Dressing Matthew Barged In  
"Ryder Are Yo- Oh Hey.." He Stopped In Mid-Sentence  
"Is Billy Really Dead?" Jason Asked Matthew  
"Yea" Matthew Replied Wipping His Tears Away "You Can Come See If You Want"  
"I'd Like That Very Much" Jason Smiled As He Finished Getting Dressed  
"Was He The One That Tied You To This Bed?" Ryder Asked Already Knowing The Answer  
"Yea,I've Been There For Hours. So Thank You For Coming" Jason Smiled Greatfully  
As The Walked Out And Showed Jason Billys Dead Body The Phone In The Office Started To Ring  
"I'll Go Get That,I Gotta Call The Police Anyways" Ryder Jogged Away  
He Quickly Answered The Phone And It Was Jake  
"Ryder! Are You Alright? I Havent Heard From You For A Month"  
"I've Missed You So Much Jake,I Need Your Help! Can You Come And Get Me, Something Bad Has Happened" Ryder's Voice Sounded Shakey  
"Abso-Fucking-Lutely! Where Are You?"  
"I'm Still At The Boot Camp" He Cried. Hearing Jake's Voice Really Made Him Breakdown  
"It'll Be Alright,I'm Coming To Get You. But If You're At The Boot Camp I Thought You Weren't Allowed To Have Any Contact With Anyone? That's All I Was Told"  
"I'll Explain It All. Anything You Wanna Know. Just Hurry"  
"You Got It" Jake Replied  
Ryder Explained How To Get To The Corrections For Men Camp Once He Entered Monroe County And Then They Hung Up.

Ryder Rejoined Matthew And Jason.  
"Who Was It?" Matthew Asked  
"Jake" Ryder Cried "He Is Coming To Get Us"  
The Three Smiled And Waited For Their Ride Outta This Hellhole And Off To Freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder looked at Matthew and Jason  
"I think we should walk down to the main road and wait for Jake"  
Jason looked confused "but what about calling the police? There are dead bodies here. Billy can't get away with all this"  
Matthew looked at Ryder to agree  
Ryder sighed "Look i know it's bullshit what happened to Jordan and Travis,they were my friends too but rememeber our parents sent us here to be killed. If we call the cops they are just gonna send us back home with them monsters!"  
"So we are just gonna leave and act like nothing happened?" Matthew asked  
"We sorta...have too" Ryder whispered  
Jason tried to hold it together as he replied "He can't get away with all this...he just cant! It's not fair" but tears filled his eyes.  
Ryder grabbed his shoulder "We made sure he could never do this to anybody else,it will be okay now" he lied,he didn't know for sure if they'd be okay now with nowhere to go. "Come on lets get going" and down the road the went.

They waited there for hours till Jake came barreling up in his mother's green van. He slammed on the brakes jumped out and hugged Ryder  
"I'm so glad to see you" Ryder said into Jake's shoulder "You have no idea"  
"When i saw your parents driving away to bring you to this damn place,i knew it wouldn't be the last time i'd see you" Jake smiled  
When they broke apart jake asked "And who is this?"  
"Jake,this is Matthew & Jason" Ryder introduced  
As he shook their hands he looked kinda puzzled  
"Whats wrong?" Jason asked  
"Are you two the only ones here?" Jake replied looking around  
"Yup,we better get going" Ryder quickly smiled  
Jake shurgged it off and replied "Ye-Yeah"  
As they climbed into the van Jason needed Matthew's help,his right hand was bruised from being tied up so long. He told Matthew thank you as Jake started the engine and they rode off. Ryder didn't know what would become of Travis & Jordan's bodies,maybe nobody would ever show up and they would just decay? Or if someone DID find them they'd be after them for escaping. Either way they were finally outta there and on their way back. Back to what, they didn't know but at least they were free at last.

"So you wanna explain what happened now?" Jake looked over at Ryder as he drove  
"Ryder!" Matthew warned  
Jake looked back at him then returned his gaze to Ryder "Tell me or i'm pulling over right now" he threatened  
"We killed Billy" Ryder admitted  
"You what?" Jake's eyes got wide  
"That place was hell" Jason said from the backseat  
"What happened there?" Jake asked  
"Billy ran the place,he would force us to clean...and do other things..." Ryder replied  
"Other things...as in...sex?" Jake asked  
"He raped and tortured us time and time again" Matthew stated  
"Oh my god why didn't you call or write someone for help,let them know what was happening?" Jake asked  
"We tried. I dunno how many letters i wrote to you" Ryder said  
"I didn't get any letters?"  
"Then he never sent any of our mail out" Jason realized  
"We gotta get you guys back home and call the cops" Jake said  
"No!" they all shouted  
"Jake,We can't go back home" Ryder said slowly  
"Why not?"  
"We found out while being there that our parents wanted billy to murder us"  
"Shut up!...you're not serious...?" Jake asked then looked around and saw their faces "Why?"  
"That was our parents solution for having gay kids and they didn't want us embarrassing them infront of their friends and shit" Jason guessed  
"Well Ryder i can't actually believe your parents would want you dead?" Jake replied  
His eyes filled with tears "I know" was all he replied  
The rest of the ride was quiet until they stopped at a gas station.  
"I gotta get gas,does anyone want anything?" Jake asked  
"I need some clothes" Jason answered  
"Sorry its a gas station not a mall" Jake replied "but look you guys can just come stay at my house till we figure something out alright? cause its clear that you cannot go back home"

Once at Jake's He drove up to the drive and parked his mothers van.  
"What are you gonna tell her?" Matthew asked  
"I'll just say i got some friends staying over" Jake replied  
"Thank you so much" Ryder smiled and kissed Jake  
"You're welcome babe. Now lets get you guys inside"  
When they walked in it was dark and Jake flipped the light on.  
"Mom?"  
no reply  
"Yo Mama!"  
still nothing  
"Welp i guess its just us. You guys wanna change and stuff i'm sure my clothes will fit"  
"Thanks, can i get a shower quick?" Jason asked  
"Oh sure. Here i'll show you where everything is"  
Ryder waited in the living room and looked around. When Jake returned he had some clothes for Matthew also.  
"Here you go buddy. I hope everything fits alright" He smiled  
"Jake there is still something i gotta do" Ryder looked him in the eyes  
"What's that?"  
"I gotta go back to my house" Ryder replied  
"What?! after what you just told me? No Ryder your parents tried to have you killed,i mean for all they know your already dead why not just let them think that and run away?"  
"And go where Jake? huh?"  
"I dunno"  
"With what money?"  
"I don't know"  
"Exactly. I'm not gonna let them see me i'm just gonna _rob_ my own house"  
Jake sighed "Fine,but i'm going with you"  
"Alright"  
"When do you wanna go?" Jake asked  
"Tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys creeped up the front steps of Ryder's house.  
"Wait,lets go through the back. Theres a hidden key in a yard frog back there" Ryder recalled  
Jake nodded and followed him.  
Once inside they hit Ryder's father's office first. "I'm sure he has spare cash hidden in here somewhere,you can trash the place looking i don't care" Ryder smirked  
Jake smiled back and began just dumping the desk drawers on the floor "Whoops! nothing in this one" he replied sarcastically  
Ryder searched the bookshelf and there behind a family picture was a small metal box "Ah i think i found something!" he exclaimed holding it up. Jake moved towards him.

"Ugh it's locked,hand me that knife" Ryder pointed on the desk. Jake picked it up and continued towards him. When he popped the lock he found $50,000 in cash and

some papers. "Yeah dude we hit the jackpot!" Jake smiled as he grabbed it and counted "We should be good for awhile,wouldn't you say?" Jake asked Ryder but he was

going through the papers from the metal box.  
"R-Ryder did you hear me? Are you alright?"  
"Oh my god!" Ryder whispered  
"What? What is it?"  
"Oh. My. God!" Ryder repeated louder  
Jake grabbed the papers and scanned them, his eyes got wide.  
"You were adopted man?" Jake replied shocked  
"This whole time they have been lying to me...they didn't even need to send me to that fucking boot camp to get rid of me. Why didn't they just have me look for my birth

parents? No instead they tried to have me killed for just being who i am! Those fucking bastards" Ryder had tears in his eyes  
"Babe it's gonna be alright..." Jake leaned in but Ryder moved away and wiped his eyes  
"No,i'm gonna DESTROY this house!" he laughed then shoved the money into his pockets. "Come on lets go to the kitchen"

They went from room to room,ripping paper outta books,breaking glass,smashed the T.V. in,throwing food on the floor,upsetting chairs and couches.  
"Hey,hey" Ryder shouted as Jake was on the other side of the room making a mess "lets go upstairs now" he smiled  
They walked up the stairs and after Ryder grabbed a bunch of his things,put them into a bag, they also upset his bedroom.  
"Now on to the next room..." Ryder stated  
As they entered Jake saw it was his parents bedroom.  
"Hey Jake,you wanna fuck in their bed?" Ryder smirked  
"Oh baby" Jake grinned "are you serious?"  
"Lets fuck up their bedspread" Ryder said as he pulled Jake into him,kissing him hard.

They laid back on the bed Jake on top straddling Ryder as he took his shirt off. Jake then pulled away from Ryder and pulled his shirt off too then resumed making out.  
Soon after Jake kissed Ryder all the way down to his zipper and he used his teeth to unbutton Ryder's jeans. Ryder moaned softly as Jake teased and nibbled him,he

missed being with Jake. He dreamed of being with him again,the touch of his embrace and their bodies intertwined. Jake pulled off Ryder's pants and slowly pulled off his

tight boyshorts with his teeth,making sure Ryder was watching him. He rubbed his hand over Ryder's cock and balls,sending shocks through Ryder's body. Jake then stuck

out his tongue and smacked it off it,then began slowly licking the head "you like that?" he smiled "you know i do" Ryder moaned "why dont you put it all in your mouth"

Ryder added. "i'll engulf you when i'm ready" Jake scolded "now lay back and relax. Imma take care of my baby". He held Ryder down by the wrists and teased him by

licking his mouth but not fully kissing him,not right away. Then quickly returned to Ryder's groin and took his now hard cock into his mouth. Ryder was already dripping

precum from all the excitment,so Jake licked it up first before running his tongue along the shaft. He sucked it in once then ran his tongue along the other side,repeating

this for awhile,teasing Ryder,making his cock twitch. "oh yeah Jake" Soon after he just got his head bobbing to a rhythm and was hardcore sucking Ryder's cock. Finally

he pulled back and undid his own jeans and boxers,pulling out his own hard cock and was playing with turned Ryder over and began to lick his asshole as he moaned

and begged for more.  
"You want more huh?" Jake asked between licks  
"MMmm yeah"  
"You want me to fuck your hole?"  
Ryder just moaned  
"Huh,Do you want me to fuck your little hole? Tell me you want me to fuck you hard dude"  
"I want your dick in my ass" Ryder replied breathless  
"Alright,You're gonna get it now" Jake said standing up  
He had Ryder's face down in the bed and ass up in the air as he lined up his big cock into his little asshole. Once inside Ryder's nice warm tight hole Jake was a

madman,he waited so long to fuck him again that he began pounding away hard,grabbing Ryders hair,then his shoulders to push him deeper inside him.  
"AHHHHH! Oh yeah" Ryder screamed  
"Take it...TAKE IT!" Jake demanded  
"Oh i'm taking it baby!" Ryder shouted back  
Jake scratched his nails down Ryders back as he plowed his hole,even biting on his ears and the tops of his shoulders,which was driving Ryder even more crazy.  
Soon the two boys both came together,making sure their cum went all over the bedspread.  
Ryder laid there a few moments on his back breathing heavy,as Jake dressed  
" .amazing." he smiled  
"you weren't so bad yourself" Jake grinned as he smacked his ass "come on,we better get going"  
The two boys dressed and hurried down the stairs and quickly ran out into the night,laughing carefree, with what they stole.

"What's that paper?" Matthew asked pointing to Ryder's hand  
"have a look" Ryder tossed it to him,he glanced at it then lifted his head "okay so this is your birth certificate? so what?"  
"no dude,it says i'm adopted. Those arent my parents names" Ryder admitted  
"oh wow" Jason exclaimed "dude i'm sorry"  
"then your parents sent you to that camp along with the rest of us to be murdered instead of just telling you to get out and find your birth parents? how fucked up is that?"

Matthew replied  
Ryder shook his head "i know...i know"  
"it sure took you two long enough though...what were you two doing?" Matthew asked  
Ryder looked over at Jake and grinned  
"nevermind" Matthew smiled holding up his hands "you sluts!"  
"hey it has been awhile" Jake protested  
"where are your parents?" Jason asked  
"i don't know i didn't even know i was adopted"  
"no,i mean tonight when you went to the house,where were your parents?"  
"oh they weren't there. why?"  
"what if later you sneak back,while their there"  
"why would i do that?"  
"so you can kill them" Jason replied


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder began to laugh "You're not serious?" he asked  
"why not? everyone thinks your in a boot camp so you'll never be blamed and they have it coming...they all have it coming" Jason leaned up from his chair  
"he has a point..." Matthew began "they'd deserve to die,after all they didn't think we were worth living and they just tossed us all to the beast"  
"what are you saying you wanna drive around our homes and kill all our parents?"  
"fucking right!" Jason answered  
Jake looked up "you gotta admitt it is a good plan"  
"i didn't say it wasn't but if we did that how would we be any better then them?" Ryder asked  
the room was quiet a moment then Matthew was the first to speak "if we'd seriously do this we'd have to leave lima and never return...ever"  
"how would we even leave,we have no money" Jason replied  
Ryder thought a moment then held up the cash he had stolen  
"so we are gonna do this? we are gonna kill our parents?" Matthew asked  
"once we do this,there is no turning back" Jake reminded  
"don't you think they deserve it though?" Jason asked  
"all i mean is,we are gonna have to live with it on our conscious forever"  
"if it was so easy for them to send us away and be abused and killed for simply being gay,why not just kill them for being monsters" Jason replied  
"or just for revenge" Matthew smiled  
Jake looked at him "do you really think you could kill your own parents?"  
"why not? they almost did me?" Matthew answered coldly  
"I could" Ryder's voice was almost a whisper,he had been deep in thought as the others were talking and he made up his mind.  
"what?" Jake asked  
"i could kill my parents...without even blinking an eye" Ryder stood to face Jake  
"are you sure?" Jake asked  
"absolutley"  
"then lets start tonight!" Jason blurted out

Later than night Ryder,Jake,Matthew and Jason all waited outside Ryder's house for his parents to come home.  
"I don't understand why we don't just wait in the house for them?" Jason asked  
They hid in the bushes outback till they saw the lights begin to turn on throughout the house "showtime" Matthew smiled.  
They snunk in the back and made their way up the stairs to the hallway where they found Phillip and Elizabeth about to enter their bedroom  
"why hello there" Ryder greeted with a smirk  
Elizabeth turned startled "Ryder...oh baby!" she called out and began walking towards him  
"Lizzie no!" Phillip called out and she stopped in her tracks "what are you doing here Ryder?" his voice was cold.  
"you mean alive?" Ryder shot back. He saw the look on Phillips face,the silence said it all "yeah thats what i thought"  
"Phillip what is he talking about?" Elizabeth asked  
"oh like you dont know" Jake shouted  
"you guys sent him to that boot camp to be murdered by Billy!" Matthew yelled  
"what is going on,Phillip what do you know? and did you all broke out of that boot camp?" Elizabeth asked  
"thats right lady" Jason replied  
"just be quiet Lizzie!" Phillip shouted "Ryder you need to get the hell outta here now!"  
"why didn't you tell her that the camp was just a cover for what Billy was really doing? He was killing all the gays...and YOU sent me there to die!" Ryder shouted louder  
"No! No that's not true" Elizabeth said looking at Phillip "Tell him its not true"  
"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut!"  
"Ugh enough of this shit" Matthew said and pulled out a gun  
"Now wait,son don't do this" Phillip begged  
"Too late" Matthew grinned and pulled the trigger. Blood covered Elizabeth,who was standing right beside him and she began to scream. She ran into the bedroom holding her face and trying to wipe off all the blood. Jason ran after her and pulled her down by her hair.  
"please...please don't do this" she begged  
"you helped him" Ryder replied coldly  
"Ryder baby i didn't know...i swear i didn't know..." she cried  
"well now you do" Matthew said and shot her twice in the neck.  
As she laid there bleeding to death, the boys trashed the house and made it look like a robbery gone bad. When they were destroying the living room,Ryder saw there was a message on the answering machine. He hit play and the rest of the guys stopped dead in their tracks as they listened:  
_Hello Mr & Mrs Lynn, this is detective benson,with the monroe county police deparment. We have some terrible news reguarding your son Ryder Lynn. Theres been a situation here at Corrections For Men Camp and Billy Owens has been killed,along with a few others. We are hoping that your son isnt among them,please give me a call_

Ryder shut off the machine "they must think we are all dead"  
"Oh my god! They found the bodies" Jason exclaimed  
"what are you so worried about? You're the one that didn't want Billy to get away with it..." Matthew replied  
"they might come looking for us" Jake said  
"by then we'll be gone. like bonnie and clyde...a gay version" Matthew laughed "so...my parents next?" He smiled looking around at them


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked out the front door Ryder looked over at Phillip's red durango in the driveway then grinned at Matthew  
"Well my house is clear across town so..." he grinned back  
Ryder got the keys and the four drove off to Matthew's.  
"I can't believe that just fucking happened!" Jason exclaimed  
"It was such a rush! how do you feel?" Jake asked Ryder  
"Better" Ryder replied while driving "Much better"  
"I wasn't sure i could do it then all of a sudden just like a shock i pulled out the gun and...BAM!" Matthew yelled  
They continued talking and bragging as they made their way to Matthew's house. When they arrived Ryder parked down the street from the house and they walked up.  
"It's the yellow one,number 16" Matthew whispered  
Ryder peeked through the window quick "Um Matthew you need to see this"  
"Lets just go in and kill them already" Jason whispered  
"Matthew,seriously...look" Ryder urged  
Matthew followed Ryder up to the window and peared inside and his eyes filled with rage. His parents were listening to music,toasting,drinking wine and dancing around.  
"They must've gotten the same call Ryder's parents did-"  
"They are NOT my parents!" Ryder interrupted  
"Either way they think you're all dead" Jake said  
"Fuck this shit!" Matthew yelled and storms into the house  
"Matthew...Matthew,wait!" Ryder called after him but it was too late  
"Hey everyone!" Matthew greeted his parents "nice to see my death amuses you so much"  
"Oh my baby" his mother called and ran over to him  
"Oh bitch please!" he pushed her away "you sent me there to be killed just because i like to suck cock and now your celebrating because you thought Billy got away with

it? Well news flash...we killed Billy,only you wont be able to tell a soul...because you're about to join him. Guys get them!" he demanded  
Ryder grabbed Matthew's mother,Jason and Jake had his father they all four had guns.  
"I think we should play a little game...guys take them to the kitchen and tie them to the chairs!" Matthew said and threw them some ductape.  
"Please don't do this. You don't have to do this" his mother begged  
"Yeah and you didn't HAVE to send me off to my death either" Matthew snapped back while securing her to the chair  
"There is money over there in my wallet...take it and go, just please leave us alone" his father replied  
"We didn't come for your money. We came for revenge!" Jason shouted  
Ryder took Matthew aside and whispered "Dude this wasnt the plan,we were just suppose to shoot them quick and get the hell outta here"  
"Ryder, they were celebrating...CELEBRATING thinking i was murdered! It's bullshit and they need to be punished" Matthew grinned  
"Wow...dark" Jason whispered to Ryder with a smile  
"So which one first?" Matthew teased as he swong a knife he found in the kitchen around in his hand after them  
"Baby, It's not what you think..." his mother kept up the act  
Matthew got in her face "I think it's amazing that you're still acting like you didn't know. I'm gonna act like i didn't know this knife...slipped..." and he cut her right arm.  
She cried out and he looked at Jake "gag her!"  
Jake put ductape over her mouth and Matthew continued to cut her. Then he moved on to his father "Looks like its your turn now" he grinned "Lets see how high your

tolerates for pain is"  
He started by cutting his face slowly, just single cuts. Then he just began stabbing him in the stomach and chest.  
Ryder couldn't stand it any longer "Matthew what are you doing?" he grabbed him by the arm "Stop! thats enough!"  
and with that Ryder shoots them both in the head to end the suffering.  
Matthew began to go around and destroy the house then storms off so upset tears are streaming down his face.  
"Is he alright?" Jason asked  
"yeah he will be fine,we better just give him some time to cool down. wow i can't believe they were actually partying..." Jake said  
"well i don't care what my family is doing, they knew what was gonna happen to us and they still had the guts to let us go to the camp" Jason shook his head  
"i take it you want us to go to your place next?" Ryder smiled  
"naturally" Jason replied  
Ryder caught something out the corner of his eye and he glanced outside where Matthew had gone. He gasp and ran out the front door. Jake and Jason looked at each

other a moment then rush out after him.  
"Dude what did you do?!" Ryder yelled  
There stood Matthew covered in blood  
"MATTHEW!" Jake shouted  
" .What. . ." Matthew said slowly "He saw too much"  
Matthew was covered in blood of a passerby who saw it all in the window.  
"We gotta get rid of the body..." Jake whispered to Ryder then gently kissed his lips  
"You really think now is a good time to makeout?" Ryder panicked  
"No, but you're just so hot when you're in control" Jake grinned  
"Later babe, now we gotta move this body inside with his parents" Ryder replied  
They all carried the strangers bloody beaten body inside,all but Matthew who was sitting outside shaking.  
"Alright come on we gotta get outta here!" Ryder said as they walked out and shut the door behind them. But Matthew still sat there.  
"Matthew lets go!" he yelled and Matthew quickly snapped back to the present and followed them down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe that just fucking happened!" Jake yelled  
"Matthew what the hell is wrong with you?! Killing that guy was not part of the plan!" Ryder snapped  
"Would you have preferred me to let him call the fucking cops and get us all in trouble? He saw us kill my parents" Matthew replied "We can't have any loose ends"  
"Dude, I get why you had to do it but...are you alright? You seem like you're losing it" Jason stated  
"I'm fine" Matthew yelled as they ranoff down the street behind an alley  
"Whatever man" Jason replied  
"Where do you live Jason?" Ryder asked  
"Down on Liberty Avenue" Jason answered  
"What number?" Jake asked  
"13" Jason smirked  
They ran down the street a few more houses then Jason called out "Right over there!" and he pointed.  
Suddenly they heard police sirens and all 4 of the boys stopped dead in their tracks.  
"What the hell is that?" Jason asked  
"what do you think it is you idiot?! it's the cops!" Matthew barked

They hide in the bushes as the cop cars fly by down the street.  
"You think their going to Matthew's?"  
"If that's the case then someone else saw what happened..." Jake's voice trailed off.  
They all looked at one another "We better just get outta here" Ryder said  
"Bu-what about my parents?" Jason asked  
"Bo you really wanna get caught?" Ryder asked rhetoricality  
"Well no-" Jason started  
"Then we gotta get the hell outta here" Jake finished  
"Guys its not like any of us would be suspected. They think we're all dead, remember?" Matthew said  
"Come on please" Jason begged Ryder and Jake "Just this last house and we can get outta Lima"  
Ryder looked at Jake, who threw up his hands. "Alright Jason...lets do this"

They walked across the street, peeked in the window and saw his parents sitting in the living room,reading books.  
Jason took the lead "This way" he motioned and they came to the backdoor.  
Jason looked around and found the spare key in a fake rock sitting in the garden near the door.  
He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Ryder followed behind him first then Jake & Matthew.  
Jason went straight for the knife drawer,grabbing the largest one in it.  
"Wait,what are you doing?" Ryder whispered  
"I'm gonna take them out!" Jason replied coldly  
"Not like that! didn't you see what happened with Matthew's parents...just get it done quickly,nice and clean" Ryder Explained  
"It will be quick...when i slit their throats!" Jason smirked  
"No!" Ryder grabbed Jasons hand  
"Dude, stop!" Jason tried to yank away  
"Shhhh" Matthew whispered

With all the commotion the boys were making,Jason's parents heard and made their way caustiously towards the noise.  
Ryder and Jason were still aguring but stopped when they caught Jakes stare and followed his gaze, straight to Jason's mom and dad standing there  
frozen in fear.  
"Please..." his mother whispered then tried to run  
Jason looked at Ryder "See!" then he grabbed the knife back from Ryder and chased after her.  
He tackled her in the dinning room and stabbed her repeatedly in the back until she stopped moving,then finished her off with a cut across her throat.  
Matthew,Ryder & Jake had Jason's father cornered in the kitchen,he could hear his wife screaming for her life but he was helpless  
When Jason emerged from the dinning room he stared at his father and smiled coldly  
"Hello father"  
"Jason, what are you doing? don't do this!" he begged  
"Too late" Jason replied and quickly took the knife from behind his back and slit his throat. He instantly grabbed the wound trying to stop the bleeding as he choked on his

own blood, Jason stood there to watch the life drain out of him. Once he was still and lying on the floor in a pool of blood Jason said "Now we can go"  
"Wait, do you need to get anything while we're already here?" Ryder asked "Like money or clothes?"  
"You better man" Matthew encouraged  
Jason nodded then they all followed him upstairs, walking right passed the dead mother on the dinning room floor like nothing.  
"Is it terrible that we have no remorse for killing our parents?" Ryder asked  
"Hey they deserved it for basically doing the same to us!" Matthew replied with a smile  
As they climb the stairs Jake was infront of Ryder and he held his hand behind his back for Ryder to hold his hand as they went upstairs.  
"Aww you two are just so cute it makes me sick" Matthew joked  
"Hey Jason would it be alright if we used your parents bedroom for a bit?" Jake asked smiling at Ryder, who smiled back and shook his head  
"Go for it" Jason said and pointed to his parents room

Jake grabbed Ryder's hand and pulled him along, They run inside and shut the door. Ryder takes his pants and shirt off and was in his boxers when Jake walked over and

grabbed his ass  
"You have a really nice ass"  
"I know" Ryder smirked  
They walk over to the bed, Ryder lays on it and Jake climbs ontop and they playfully wrestle a bit. Jake begins to rub Ryders cock through his boxers.  
"Hey you're gonna get me hard" Ryder teased, Jake smiled and continued till Ryder was standing at attention. Then Jake started pulling the boxers off Ryder and threw

them across the room. He licked Ryders cock then took it all in his mouth. Ryder moaned, Jake asked "Does that feel okay? Am i doing it alright?" Ryder moaned "It feels

great. Deep throat it, my dickhead gets sensitive if you focus too much on it" Jake stopped a moment and smiled "I like my cock head played with, it makes me cum

faster" Ryder looked at him "I'll remember that" as Jake kept sucking on Ryders cock, Ryder asked him "Should i tell you when i'm about to cum?" Jake looked around and

saw a cup of tea on the nightstand "No, i wanna try something" and Jake kept sucking,licking and slamming Ryders cock off his cheek softly. "Do you want the light off?"

Jake asked. "No i want to watch you suck me off. I like knowing its you" Ryder smiled. Jake worked his head in a rhythm and Ryder was cumming in his mouth in no time.

Jake swallowed it all then chugged the tea. Then he laid down beside Ryder on the bed  
"Do you wanna try to do me?" he asked  
"Do what to you?" Ryder teased  
"Suck my dick?" Jake replied  
"Say cock, its sexier"  
"Do you wanna suck my cock?" Jake smiled  
"Oh yeah..." Ryder smiled back and was playing with Jakes hard cock through his jeans  
"I'll just pull it out the zipper" Jake stated  
"Umm no i want you naked so i can see all of you" Ryder replied.  
Ryder got up and pulled Jakes clothes off, Then got between his legs grabbing his cock softly stroking it, then licked it a bit  
"I'll play some music from my phone for ya okay?" Jake said  
"Play Selena Gomez" Ryder smiled and Jake did, on repeat.  
As Ryder was sucking Jakes cock, Jake ran his hands through Ryder's hair and moaned "Oh god that feels so good. I really wanna fuck your tight ass"  
"I really want you too but we won't have enough time" Ryder replied pointing at the door about the guys waiting on them.  
"I know, but i want to so bad" Jake moaned. Then Ryder began to lick and suck Jakes balls as Jake jacked off  
"Do you wanna cum on my face or my ass?" Ryder asked  
"Your ass, turn over" Jake replied. Ryder did as he was told and soon his ass crack and back were covered in cum, even in his hair  
"Wow! you shot so much it got in my hair Jake!" Ryder teased  
"Don't worry there is a bathroom right there" Jake pointed "But be quick i dont wanna be alone in here long" he smiled  
Ryder got in the shower quick and while he was wipping off Jake popped his head into the shower and said "Hey" with a smile then went back to the bed.  
When Ryder got out of the shower he toweled off then walked over and got into the bed with Jake. Jake laid on Ryder and they kissed a bit  
"You have really soft lips" Jake replied  
"Thank you" Ryder smiled  
They laid there embracing, cuddling, Intertwined, that is until they heard a knock at the door.  
"Hey dudes, you done cause we are ready to go"  
Jake looked at Ryder "We better get dressed"  
Jake groaned "Alright"  
"Don't worry, once we get outta Lima we can be together and have sex everywhere" Ryder smiled  
That made him smile and he replied "Okay. lets get going then"


	8. Chapter 8

Ryder opened the door and there stood Matthew "You guys have fun?" he smiled  
Jake looked at Ryder and they both smiled. They all walked down the stairs and made their way to the front door.  
"Hey are you sure you got everything?" Ryder asked one more time "Because once we leave, we're not coming back"  
Jason nodded and then they ran off into the night. They stop quickly to catch their breathes, just then Jason realized he still had the knife he used to kill his mother.  
He dropped it on the ground and stumbled away.  
"Why did you bring that with you man?" Matthew asked  
"I-I didn't even notice i still had it in my hand" Jason replied  
"Bury it" Ryder said  
"What?"  
"Bury it...now" Ryder repeated then pointed to a wooded area  
Jason jogged over,dug a hole and placed the knife inside then covered it up and rejoined the group "Done" he annonuced  
"I can't believe you brought that damn thing with you" Jake scolded  
"I can't believe you picked a knife in the first place,the whole point of having the gun was to shoot them and leave with our gun. But you using that knife wouldve fucked us cause you would've left your fingerprints behind" Ryder replied  
"He lives there though. His fingerprints would've been everywhere anyways wouldn't they?" Matthew asked  
"Yeah but not on a fresh bloodly murder weapon..." Ryder replied  
"Oh...that was used to kill his parents" Matthew finished and looked a Jason  
"Okay, okay i'm sorry...enough with the third degree can we just get going now" Jason snapped and walked away

The four boys ran till they come across lights flashing OPEN for a motel  
"Can we stop and get cleaned up and get some sleep?" Matthew asked catching his breath  
"Yeah we probably should. But people around here are suppose to think we're dead remember?"  
"Ryder we're a few counties over now" Jake reminded him  
"Okay...but" Ryder began to protest  
"Just.." Jake put up his hand "get going" he smiled and pointed  
"Everyone has their cellphones we bought from that target store a few counties back right?" Ryder asked  
The guys nodded "Alright if anything goes down we can get ahold of one another"  
As they approched the motel Matthew asked "What's the sleeping arangement?"  
Jake smiled and replied "Dude i think you know what they are"  
Ryder smiled and playfully shoved Jake "Come on"  
They walked in and the desk clerk smiled warmly at them "Hello boys" she greeted  
"Hi" Matthew began "we need two rooms please" he smiled  
She continued to smile and then began to punch in keys on the computer "Will you be paying with a credit card or cash tonight?"  
"Cash" all the boys replied at once, making the clerk chuckle  
"Alright. Two rooms...that'll be $120"  
Matthew dig into the bag they had put all the stuff they had stolen and pulled out six 20 dollar bills then handed her them.  
She then gave them their room keys "Thank you. Check out time is noon" she announced.  
"Alright, thanks" Jason replied as they walked out  
Matthew looked at the keys "Okay...rooms 6 and 7" he exclaimed and handed Jake one  
"I am so ready for fucking bed!" Jason said tiredly  
"Aren't we all" Ryder replied "But we will get some sleep then figure out our plan tomorrow"

Matthew and Jason walked into room 6 and Jake pulled Ryder by his shirt to room 7.  
Once inside Ryder looked at Jake saying "I have got to take a shower!" the made a face  
"Alright. I wanna see if they have cable" Jake smiled back  
Ryder walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and climbed out of his dirty clothes then stepped into the shower  
The water was cool and refreshing, Ryder enjoyed letting it rain down on him. He stuck his face into the shower head as his thoughts consumed him  
He was glad his parents were dead after everything they put him through he didn't care, they got what they deserved. But now he was also thinking about his birth parents and where they may be right now. Did they want to give him up? Did they have to? I bet they would've loved me regardless of me being gay, I have gotta find them!  
He quickly finished his shower, dried off, dressed and met Jake in the bedroom.  
"Well that was the longest shower ever. Did you feel THAT dirty?" Jake teased  
"I've been thinking and i think i wanna look for my birth parents" Ryder blurrted out  
Jake was stunned and didn't know what to say "Oh...umm okay"  
"What do you think?" Ryder asked "Is it stupid?"  
"No, i mean hey i would wanna know too..." Jake smiled as he sat on the bed  
"Thank you Jake, you are always here for me when i need you. I don't know what i'd do without you...you're the only person i can trust"  
Jake shifted uncomfortably on the bed  
"Whats wrong?" Ryder asked. He could tell that something was bothering Jake  
"Ryder come sit down" he patted the bed beside him "We need to talk"

Matthew and Jake flopped on the bed and just laid there awhile  
"Ugh i don't even wanna move" Matthew moaned  
"I know every inch of my body is so sore. Where is some icy hot when you need it" Jason teased  
"I can rub your neck if you want?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah its fine man" Matthew sat up as Jason rolled over onto his stomach  
Matthew stared at Jason's nice round ass a few moments "Nice butt" he replied with a smack  
"Thanks i try" Jason smiled into the blanket  
Matthew straddled Jason's back and began massaging his neck, then his shoulders  
Jason let out a few moans "Ah yeah that hurts so good" making Matthew giggle  
As Matthew was helping out he began to see Jason in a whole new light. He wasn't a terrible looking guy, nice blonde hair and blue ocean eyes  
But he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. He had to focus cause they could never be together, they were all going their seperate ways soon.  
Jason began to feel Matthew's hard cock poking his ass through his jeans and it made him laugh "Are you having fun Mattie?"  
"Huh?"  
"I think my ass is getting you a little excited" Jason replied  
"Oh. Sorry i guess he likes you" Matthew pointed to his crotch as Jason turned over onto his back  
"Maybe we should let him out to play then?"  
Matthew laid down on the bed on his back and pulled his cock out through his zipper  
"No, I want you naked" Jason demanded "Take off your clothes"  
He then stood up and pulled Matthew's jeans off as Matthew took his shirt off,Then Jason went for Matthew's erect cock

"No, i think i better stand" Ryder replied figuring he wasn't gonna like what Jake was about to tell him  
"Alright...well this isn't easy" Jake looked down at the floor  
"Just say it" Ryder replied staring at the doorway, trying to prepare himself  
"When you were at that boot camp...i did something..." Jake stuttered  
Ryder took a sharp breath, he felt the room start to slowly spin but he exhaled " .?" He asked not wanting to hear the answer  
"I was feeling so depressed that you were gone and i was crying, so i called Marley to come over and talk..." Jake admitted still looking at the floor  
"Jake, are you seriously telling me that you fucked Marley while i was at that fucking boot camp fighting for my life?!" Ryder shouted  
"Ryder im so sorry" Jake replied as he walked over and sat at the desk, Ryder sat down on the bed crying  
"It kills me that i'm hurting you. I don't wanna hurt you anymore...maybe i should just leave" Jake cried  
"As fucked up as this is, i still dont want you to go. You say you don't wanna hurt me well you leaving would hurt me" Ryder's tears streamed down his face  
Jake was silent a moment  
"Do you regret what happened between us?" Ryder asked  
"No, I don't regret any of it" Jake stared into Ryder's eyes  
"Then why-"  
"Just don't try to figure it out, i think i should just go...to give you some space"  
"Jake i don't want you to go" Ryder replied as Jake joined him on the bed. They laid there hugging and crying  
"The worse part of all this is gonna be looking over and finding you not laying beside me anymore" Ryder cried then saw Jake crying harder which made him do the same.  
"Its not goodbye...just a break. We can stay friends" Jake said  
They cuddled a few moments then Jake got up, hugged Ryder and ran off into the night.  
Ryder cried himself to sleep that night as he held one pillow and placed the other beside him to fool his body into believing Jake was laying next to him.  
He never thought he could love anyone this much, it was shocking how hard and fast he fell in love with Jake but now...now he never though he could hurt so much. He didn't know how he'd ever get over him, their connection, that vibe they had was just so perfect. They could hangout and never runout of things to talk about and never get bored with one anothers company...its rare and Ryder knew it. But it was over now, he tried to hold on tight afraid it might slip away. To others it may have seemed like he was clingy or emotionally needy but he knew that connection was hard to find and just wanted to keep it as long as he could. But this was not his fault, he had to stop blaming himself for things he could do differently. This was all on Jake for fucking it up and then just walking away and leaving him behind. _Was i really that easy to forget about and move on from? Did i not matter at all to you?_

The next morning Ryder text Jake and he never replied. _Guess i better start getting used to this_ Ryder thought. He knew Jake and him wouldn't stay friends thats just something people say to sound nice, so nobody seems like the bad guy.  
"Hey there!" Matthew greeted as he charged into Ryder's room, Jason following behind "W-Where's Jake?" he asked looking around  
"Hes gone" Ryder replied weakly his eyes red from crying  
"What? what do you mean gone?" Matthew gasped and climbed into bed with Ryder  
"We brokeup and he just..." Ryder's voice trailed off  
Jason walked closer "Ryder i am so sorry...and i don't wanna sound insensitive but we gotta be outta here by noon"  
Ryder wiped his tears and sniffled "I know, guess i better get myself together"  
"Ryder i am so sorry man" Matthew put his hand on his back, which made Ryder begin to tear up again  
"It's fine...i'm fine, i'm okay" Ryder replied  
"No you're not but faking is the first sign of the healing process" Jason comforted  
Once again Ryder wiped his tears then replied "Okay, okay. Now i'm ready" he stood and grabbed his stuff then they walked out the door and proceeded up the street.


	9. Chapter 9

"So where to now?" Jason asked  
"Honestly i have no idea. But i know i gotta find a place and get myself together" Ryder replied  
"I really thought you two where great together Ryder. What happened?" Matthew asked  
"He told me that while i was stuck in that fucking torture camp he cheated on me"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah oh wait it gets better...with a girl!" Ryder held up a finger  
"Wow. Was he bisexual?" Jason asked  
"He told me that he was so upset about losing me that he called her to talk and while he was all depressed, she comforted him and one thing led to another..."  
"Oh please! i've seen the way he looks at you..." Matthew said  
"Yeah we ALL have. He is gay and he definitely had feelings for you" Jason chimed in "You can't fake that, everyone could see it"

As they slowly walked down the street in big sunglasses to cover their faces Ryder began tearing up again  
"I had a feeling something like this would happen...I tried to stay positive but i think deep down i knew things were going to end badly"  
"Don't say that, he could come back. Keep thinking positive" Jason smiled while rubbing Ryders back  
"Thanks but i need to face reality and not hold on...it may never happen and then i'll just let myself down"

_We said let go but i kept on hanging on_  
_inside i know its over your really gone_  
_its killing me cause there aint nothing that i can do_  
_baby i stay in love with you_  
_and i keep on telling myself that you'll come back around_  
_and try to front like oh well each time you let me down_  
_see i cant get over you now no matter what i do_  
_baby i stay in love with you_

Matthew took the lead as they walked along the street. Ryder followed him, checking his phone repeatedly. Jason was behind him, looking over his shoulder  
"Ryder come on, he is not worth this. Alright forget what i said before-" Jason started  
"Um that was like an hour ago" Ryder smirked  
"Doesn't matter...He isn't even worth your tears okay. He doesn't deserve you. Marilyn Monroe was right when she said 'never make somebody your everything cause when they leave you have nothing' that is true" Jason finished  
"Wow..." Matthew began  
"Thanks, i know" Jason smiled  
"No, wow...you're really gay" Matthew teased  
Jason stuck out his tongue "Ooh you wanna use your tongue again?" Matthew smirked  
"Shut up"  
"Wh-what? You two..." Ryder pointed his finger back and forth  
"Yeah last night it wasn't that big of a deal" Jason replied  
"Oh really? Then why did you beg for my big cock? You even got turned on when i asked if you wanted my big cock in your tight hole" Matthew recalled  
"Anyways..." Ryder changed the subject "where are we heading?"  
Matthew was still looking at Jason, giving him a dirty look, while answering Ryder "Your guess is as good as mine. Where do you wanna go?"  
"Ugh does it even matter?" Ryder sounded hopeless  
"Don't let him do this to you" Matthew said as they sat on a sidewalk bench "Don't give him all the power. It's his fault not yours"  
"The only thing your guilty of is loving him" Jason smiled  
Ryder scoffed "You think hes sitting at home worried about me, wondering if im alright?" he asked sarcastically  
"We know its not fair. You're a good person and loved him with all your heart...but you deserve better, remember?" Jason reminded  
"Now come on, we gotta plan our next move" Matthew stood up  
"Wait, what if we all go to New York?" Ryder suggested  
"New York? why?" Jason asked  
"When i was at that boot camp i had dreams of me going there"  
"And what that makes it good enough to go now?" Jason asked  
"Well its not like we have anything else to do Jason" Matthew chimed in  
"True" Jason thought a moment "Alright...lets do it"  
"New York here we come" Jason yelled

Ryder dried his eyes and the three headed off to the nearest bus station that was going to New York or anywhere near it.  
"This is actually pretty exciting" Jason exclaimed "I've never been outta state before...except when my aunt had a baby, we all went to Pennsylvania to visit for a few days"  
Once they found a bus and boarded Matthew said "Its gonna be great right?" he looked at Ryder, who faked a smile "Oh yeah" he put two thumbs up.  
He wasn't happy but he was gonna fake his way through it. He was dying inside and all the text messages that he left Jake went unanswered. His first message he sent said:  
_Jake i know we're mad now but yo can't deny our connection._  
_don't let this come between us i still wanna be friends, this can only_  
_make us stronger. i'll give you time to think about it, just let me know what you decide_

Then not getting a reply he sent another one two days later saying:  
_Jake all you gotta do is answer me. If you dont wanna be my best friend or talk to me anymore then just say i dont wanna talk to you anymore or you could say i need some time just reply and give me SOMETHING ? Cause right now i have no idea what your thinking,feeling or what you wanna do. If you dont want anything to do with me,let me know and i'll never text,call,message,email, you again_

But once again Jake never replied and Ryder knew he was getting the texts cause hes phone showed that he had received them. All Ryder could do was wait...wait for Jake to come around or wait for him to explode and say he never wanted to talk to him again.  
"Doesn't him not replying mean he doesnt wanna talk to you?" Jason asked  
"Ah shut up" Matthew made a face  
"I wanna hear it from him. I want him to tell me to stay away cause i'm not just leaving him. I'm stupidly hanging on to him and he may never come back" Ryder sniffled as he laid his head back on his bus seat.

_I won't regret_  
_What I won't forget_  
_Memories and your number_  
_Are all I have left_  
_I wish you the best I really do_  
_Even though I know that I'm still not over you_  
_I know that we both are to blame, I can't believe_  
_You didn't fight harder for me_

_It's a sad sad serenade_  
_Sad serenade_  
_We almost got it right_  
_A sad sad serenade_  
_Sad serenade_  
_For every broken heart tonight_  
_All that love that we made_  
_Turn it up let it play_  
_A sad sad serenade_  
_Sad serenade_  
_(Serenade) Hey, hey_

_The more you love_  
_The more it hurts_  
_When it ends, when it's over_  
_All that's left are the memories_  
_Playing over and over_  
_In your head, in you heart_  
_Turn it up, make it stop_  
_Tonight all over the world_  
_The most beautiful song ever heard_

Ryder couldnt help it and he fell apart. Every little thing they did together; watching tv shows, staying up all night laying beside each other talking till the sun came up, riding bikes together, kissing, cuddling. It all came rushing back, hitting him all at once and he just broke down right there on the bus. It was only Matthew, Ryder, Jason and two others so the bus wasnt packed with people. But even if there had been Ryder didn't care, he just lost the first person he ever really loved. He never felt this way before...so lost, so hopeless. _How could Jake just forget me like this?_

When they arrived in New York, Ryder texted Jake again. He didn't care who thought he was stupid or a stalker, he loved Jake and he wasn't letting go without a fight. He wanted to do everything he could so when anyone askes him he could say that he never walked away or never stopped trying. This text simply read:  
_Alright CLEARLY you don't wanna have anything to do with me fine. _  
_I wont bother you again Matthew, I'll delete your number out of my phone and unfriend you on facebook. I"ll miss you_

Ryder knew he would never delete Jakes number out of his phone, and even if he did he had it memorized so what good would that do? But he just wanted to get a reaction out of him. If he would answer he'd know he cared enough to and right now he just left every message unanswered...outta sight outta mind. Ryder wish it were that easy for him to let go.  
"You ready?" Matthew asked pulling him outta his phone  
"Um yeah. Where too?" Ryder asked  
"A really nice hotel. We have all this money might as well use it" Jason smiled  
"Alrighty. Nice hotel, lets go" Matthew replied  
As they walked along taking in the sights Ryder mostly kept his nose in his phone.  
"Enough Ryder alright? Hes a ass and you need to forget him" Matthew said  
"Matthew its only been 4 days...he could still come around" Jason replied  
"Maybe..." was all Ryder said

"Ooooh look at that place. It looks fancy! We gotta check in there!" Jason jumped up and down all excited  
"Damn, alright calm yourself" Matthew scoffed "I didn't know we brought a child with us" shaking his head with a smile  
"Ah fuck you, we've been walking for an hour" Jason stuck out his tongue  
"There you go with that tongue again" Matthew said  
"Enough...just get the fuck in the hotel" Ryder replied  
The three boys walked across the street and into the front doors of the hotel. Before Ryder entered the hotel he sent yet another text saying:  
_Okay if ya cant answer or respond to me...then whats the point in being friends. You made it obvious you dont want NOTHING to do with me. Because any kinda responds woulda done at least i'd know what you wanted to do. It hurts and ill miss you SO MUCH but fine...what can I do? If you want me in your life then you'll put me there...im done trying. I fought so hard to keep you in my life but alright fine. Guess it doesnt matter...you wont text, message or comment on this anyways. I just want credit for TRYING to be your best friend and reach out to fix things. Bottomline ill miss you. And you apparently DONT wanna resolve it...just push me away. If im wrong then go ahead and text me, prove me wrong_

Then Ryder walked into the hotel to join the boys.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where were you?" Jason asked  
Matthew rolled his eyes "Seriously Ryder..again?"  
"What? What am i missing?" Jason asked  
"He texted Jake Again" Matthew replied staring at Ryder the whole time  
"Yes, so what if i did" Ryder barked  
"Alright i'm gonna take care of this right now" Matthew fumbled around in his pocket  
"What are you doing?" Jason asked  
"Texting Jake" Matthew pulled out his phone and sent Jake a text that read:  
_'seriously give me a good reason why u an Ryder aren't friends..._  
_it will stay between us.._  
_i can tell cause u 2 arents even friends on facebook'_

"What did you do?" Ryder asked  
"Just chill..." Matthew held up his hand a moment then his phone dinged "Ah see" he held it up  
"He text you back?!" Ryder was hurt "Whats it say?"

_'He was just getting to carried away with his feelings and if I talked with girls or mentioned then he'd get pissed and jealous, and he was always hurt with me around cuz I like the pussy haha but it was unfair to us both, cuz I couldn't have a social/love life with him around and he was always in pain and confused with me around'_

"Wait this isnt making any sense at all. I thought Jake was gay?" Jason asked  
"We all did" Matthew stated  
"Well He wasn't thinking about the pussy when he was sucking my cock. So whats this mean that he just used me? I don't understand all this?"  
"Ryder everyone could see he had feelings for you so there is no way he didn't love you but as for this message i don't know. Maybe he was scared and changed his mind?" Matthew said  
"What are you gonna say back?" Ryder asked  
_'Dude i just think Ryder could change if u needed him too'_  
"I can't believe he will answer everyone else but not me" Ryder said frustrated  
Matthew's phone dinged again  
_'To be honest, at this point I don't want to.I just don't want to, he was just constantly getting on my nerves. It was getting obsessive and annoying. it's just best for me to disappear from him'_  
Matthew didn't reply he could see Ryder getting upset.  
"I was obsessive and annoying huh? Funny he never said anything when he was here, he LOVED the attention and affection i gave him. He even told me the more clingy and needy i was he would feed off it and give it back to me cause he never had that in a relationship before...and he did give it back to me. I loved how we were together..but now i'm thinking he was acting the whole time and manipulating me to get whatever he wanted out of me" Ryder cried right there in the hotel lobby  
"No, no, no...Ryder fuck him you're better off without him he is a fucking dick!" Jason said  
"Lets check in and go to our room" Matthew suggested  
"Can we all stay in the same room. I really dont wanna be alone" Ryder cried  
"Sure" Matthew looked at Jason to take care of it. Jason nodded and Matthew Walked Ryder over to a chair and rubbed his back  
"I miss him so much. I really thought he loved me"  
"Don't believe anything he just said to me Ryder. Actions speak louder then words and everything he did with you and for you showed he loved you"  
"He even told me he loved me" Ryder wiped his tears away but more fell  
"Believe that, hold on to that. I don't believe everything he said and did was a lie" Matthew argued  
"My life is just falling apart...i don't know what to do?" Ryder whispered  
"We are here for you Ryder. Don't forget that" Matthew replied  
"Okay we are all checked in. Its the fourth floor room 28" Jason informed  
Matthew stood Ryder up "Come on lets go"

As they walked to their room Jason blurted out "I've been thinking if you unfriended Jake from facebook how are you gonna know what he is doing?"  
Matthew shot him a look "Dude really?"  
"I'm just wondering"  
"Why would i even wanna know? It would just make it worse seeing him in pictures with other girls...or guys" Ryder replied  
"Doesn't matter cause we all have him on our facebook so we can keep you updated i guess"  
"Jason just shut the fuck up! god!" Matthew yelled  
When they entered their hotel room Ryder looked at Matthew "Thanks Mattie, i'm gonna go take a hot bath"  
"Alright just remember we are right here if you need us hun" Matthew gave a warm smile  
Ryder returned it and walked into the bathroom. Once the door was closed Jason went over to Matthew "Hun?"  
"Ah shut up" he shoved him  
"So who is sleeping where?" Jason asked changing the subject  
"I'll sleep with Ryder in that one and you can have that big bed all to yourself ya big baby okay?" Matthew said "Ryder isn't gonna wanna be alone and we have to be here for him and support him...we are his family now"  
Jason nodded "Got it"  
"So no more bringing up Jake...unless Ryder does. Understand?"  
"Yes sir" Jason rolled his eyes  
"I'm serious Jason! Ryder is hurting and we are all he has right now. Eventually he will be fine without Jake but until then we have to be his security blanket. So he needs emotions and touchy feely stuff alright?"  
"So hes gonna be an emotional wreck?" Jason said  
"Have you never been in love before?" Matthew snapped "He is hurting...the love of his life just walked away and then disses him to a friend and he STILL doesnt hate him...thats love, he may NEVER get over this and we need to be here to kinda...cushion the blow for him and make him see that he will make it through this and love someone again" Matthew stood  
"Sounds like you love Ryder" Jason replied  
"See there you go again just blurting out whatever..do you NOT have a censor?"  
"A censor?"  
"Yeah. Think before you speak..UGH" Matthew threw up his hands

Ryder ran the bath water and sat in the tub till the water reached halfway up the bathtub. He was over analyzing everything that happened in him and Jakes 3 month relationship. Thinking of things he couldve done differently had he only known the outcome. Maybe he couldve saved their friendship at least. Then he began sobbing uncontrollably.

_I never meant to start a war_  
_i just wanted you to let me in_  
_and instead of using force_  
_i guess i shouldve let you win_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_i just wanted you to let me in_  
_i guess i should've let you win_

_Dont you ever say i just walked away_  
_i will always want you_  
_i came in like a wrecking ball_  
_i never hit so hard in love_  
_all i wanted was to break your walls_  
_all you ever did was wreck me_  
_yeah you, you wreck me_

Ryder was going over everything Jake ever said to him to see if he may have taken something he said the wrong way and saw something that wasnt there. But flirting, constantly touching, and fucking someone...how could you take it any other way? This was Jakes way out and he ran full speed away from him but he couldn't figure out why? He knew he could make Jake happy if he had been given the chance. He laid there in the water up to his ears, his tears mixing with the bath water, his feelings went up and down from 'i don't need him' to 'he is my everything and i can't go on without him'.  
"Are you alright in there?" Matthew gently knocked  
Ryder cleared his throat "Um- Yeah, just relaxing"  
"Okay. Just don't fall asleep in there and drown"  
"I know" Ryder laughed  
Matthew walked over to the bed  
"So hows he doing?" Jason asked  
Matthew shrugged "Hes holding up"  
Just then Jasons phone dinged "You gotta be fucking kidding me?!"  
"What?"  
"Jake just text me" Jason showed him his phone  
"What he say?"  
_'Sup'_  
"See what you can find out from him...reply" Matthew encouraged  
_'Not much. Are you and Ryder not friends anymore?'_  
_'idk...not really. I haven't talked to him'_  
_'He said you haven't answered his messages, he is my friend and im not gonna hurt him so if your not friends with him then im not talking to you'_  
_'Well we're not friends so i guess you can stop talking to me'_  
_'You could at least give him an answer he deserves at least that'_  
_'Tell him for me, i can't be friends with him anymore'_  
_'Fine. now he knows'_

After Matthew was finished reading the messages he looked at Jason "Fuck...now what are we gonna tell Ryder?"  
"What can we tell him without just hurting him more?" Jason whispered  
Ryder then swung open the bathroom door and walked out naked.  
"Dude!" Jason yelled  
Ryder looked down then back at him "What? it aint like i gotta impress anyone" then he got dressed right there infront of them. Matthew's eyes were glued to him the entire time.


End file.
